


home

by bibibibabey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dream candies JKGKJL, gansey's mini henrietta makes an appearance, the absolute tiniest bit of angst, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibibibabey/pseuds/bibibibabey
Summary: ronan dreams some candies that taste like something feels and he shares them with gansey !





	home

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written for this series before but i gave it my best shot!!! :D hope yall enjoy it and pls leave a comment if u did!!! thanks in advance for reading!!

Ronan padded quietly across his bedroom, his bare feet making that a somewhat difficult endeavor, and into the living area that served as Gansey's "room", dream in hand, to see if Gansey was awake. He was, of course, he always was. Insomina was a constant and insistent companion, to the both of them. That one kid at school who just couldn't take a fucking hint.

 

Ronan stopped at Gansey's desk, a little ways away from his bed where Gansey sat cross-legged, glasses slipping down his artistically sloped nose, hunched over his nightly project, his cardboard Henrietta. His impossible kingdom. Ronan wondered briefly if he had made miniature, impeccably detailed versions of his friends and neighbors, classmates. His subjects. Maybe he would dream him some, maybe they'd move, have tiny conversations amongst themselves. Ronan filed that away for another night's dream, he thought Gansey would find it amusing, at least. A birthday present? Gansey's birthday was coming up soon, he'd have to check if he didn't already have any.

 

Gansey's phone was the only source of light in the room. Sitting face up, it cast a bright blue glow over it's owner, although it didn't look like it helped so much in the seeing-what-the-fuck-he-was-doing department. How Gansey hadn't lost all the sight he had left, Ronan didn't know. He flicked on the desk lamp on his way over, his dream still concealed in his closed fist. He carefully navigated between miniscule buildings, tiny streets, and sat beside Gansey. His king.

 

Gansey looked up at him from the piece of cardboard in his hand that he was currently painting an impossibly small line of glue across the side of. He furrowed his brows with a curious noise and nodded at his fist, and went back to work. There was no rest for kings, not when their people needed them. Certainly not for Gansey. Ronan needed him, so he was awake.

 

They sat in companionable quiet, Ronan watching Gansey meticulously work for minutes, hours, decades. Finally, he thrust out his hand, palm up and showed Gansey his latest conjuring. They were small, round confections with single words written on them, like conversation hearts. Gansey liked conversation hearts. He hadn't gone into this night's dream with the intention of bringing back something for Gansey, but his subconscious was a funny thing, he supposed.

 

"In the dream," Ronan spoke, the first sound in an otherwise comfortable silence, "they tasted like the feeling you get from... Something. Like, see? This one's got "sunshine" on it. I don't know what that's supposed to taste like, but I guess it's gotta to be the feeling you get when you, I don't know, stand in sunlight?" He wasn't really selling it very well, but Gansey didn't care. "Thought you might wanna try them." Ronan finished. Gansey hummed an intrigued sort of hum and held out a hand for Ronan to drop one into. That was Gansey for you, he thought. Always curious, ready to try, test, figure out anything and everything.

 

Ronan gave it to him and sorted through the rest until he found one titled the same. Gansey laid it on his tongue for a moment before sucking the candy fully in his mouth, swishing it around from cheek to cheek. Ronan felt an impossible rush of fondness, at Gansey's simple curiosity.

 

Gansey gasped, a smile breaking out on his face as he discovered what sunshine, apparently, tasted like. "Oh, Ronan, these are _wonderful_!" He whispered. Night was for quiet, after all. Excitement was etched in every corner of his previously exhausted face. "Give me another," he said, his waiting hand now in front of Ronan's face.

 

Ronan didn't ask what sunshine tasted like for him, and he didn't tell him that, as he spoke, the flavor shifted from laying in the grass on a warm summer afternoon, surrounded by his cows, to tasting like Gansey's smile looked, for him. He simply handed him another.

 

"Hm. Sadness? That doesn't seem very inviting, does it?" Gansey smiled crookedly at him, but plopped the candy in his mouth all the same.

 

After a minute, Gansey spoke sullenly, "I don't know why I thought I might not, but I rather hate that one." He sounded like a pouting child. Ronan took pity on him and handed him a nicer sounding flavor. _Kindness_ , it read. He took an identical one.

 

Flavor exploded in the form of vivid memories flitting through his mind, images flickering back and forth, of his mother, his father's favorite dream, gently smoothing a band-aid over Ronan's injured knee, leaning down, kissing it lightly, wiping the tears from his small, round, wobbling cheeks, his dimpled chin. A hand running through his rich curls, her smile, impossibly soft, impossibly bright. A finger, tipping his face up, her voice, angelic, telling him gently but no less stern to _be careful, baby, please, momma loves you_. His mother was always kind. His heart clenched at the scene and he grimly swallowed the candy.

 

Gansey leaned into him and hummed, a clear indication that he wanted another. He was so impatient. Ronan loved him. He sorted through the stash in his hand, dividing them into two identical piles, and handed one to Gansey while he kept the other for himself.

 

They sat in silence once again, the only sounds that of candies being clinked against teeth and the glue bottle fiercely trying to help Gansey with his roof. It was empty. Gansey huffed out a breath and set it down. He didn't have anymore. Instead they traded stories of what they felt for each flavor. Gansey, whimsical and dramatic, Ronan, deadpanned and to the point. They showed each other which flavor they would eat next, so they could both experience it, at the same time. It was unnecessary and silly but there they were, sitting on the cold, concrete floor of Monmouth, telling each other what they felt when they ate a candy with the word "friendship" on it, sleepily leaning on one another, Gansey's head resting on Ronan's shoulder and Ronan's head on Gansey's. Silly.

 

"Oh, this one's very nice," Gansey spoke softly after a while, dreamily. Ronan could feel his breath on his collarbone, he shivered. Gansey didn't elaborate, baiting him to ask.

 

Ronan bit. "What's it taste like?"

 

"Hm." Gansey was quiet for a moment, thinking. "You." He said simply.

 

Ronan stiffened, silent, waiting, dreading, wanting Gansey to elaborate, to explain, to tell him what the fuck that's supposed to mean. Ronan tried to remember what flavor they'd last eaten, his memory of it gone, completely, even though he'd eaten the same one not seconds before. Love? Hate? Obligation? _Fear_? His panic was cut short when Gansey spoke up again, flustered.

 

"Not _you_ you, obviously, I- don't. Know what you taste like, um-" He paused, regained his bearings. Gansey hated awkwardness profusely. "It tastes like...those days, when we were younger, when we'd spend hours and hours, whole afternoons going by, doing nothing. Lying in the haylofts, listening to all your various animals talk as they do, the wind making the barns creak and shudder. Do you remember those days? I- that's what it tastes like, and it...now? It tastes like now." Gansey's voice was filled with uncertainty and confusion. Ronan hated it.

 

Ronan abruptly remembered which flavor it had been. _Home_. Gansey's home tasted like him. Gansey's home _felt_ like him. Being with him. Ronan's heart hurt and his throat felt choked, suddenly.

 

"I remember," Ronan whispered, barely a breath, afraid if he spoke fully his voice would crack and his heart along with it.

 

Gansey was quiet for a long time. Lost in thought, Ronan supposed. Neither of them moved.

 

"What flavor had that been, I wonder..." Gansey mused to himself.

 

Ronan answered immediately, "Home." He grunted, almost angry. At what? Ronan didn't know. Himself, probably. For dreaming them, for coming out of his room and showing them to Gansey, for- for anything. Everything?

 

Gansey lifted his head, forcing Ronan to do the same, and smiled a smile so brilliant Ronan couldn't fathom it being directed at him. All his anger dissipated for a moment, at that smile.

 

"Ronan? That's my favorite one so far, I think." There wasn't any more left.


End file.
